Blue Fire
by year of the snake
Summary: This is how Blue Fire changes in Zuko's eyes. This is only romantic if you take it that way. Vaguely Zutara, not really. Main characters Zuko Katara and Azula.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air-bender, the very talented team of Mike and Brain own the show and characters. The rating maybe wrong but I did try to get it right.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) aka. crescent moon (at mediaminer). And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt.

**Blue Fire**

**Blue fire it was strong and powerful, it was beautiful, graceful and cold and an intense inferno.**

**Blue fire it was Azula. And Azula is cruel and evil like the blue fire she commands.**

**Zuko had always thought of Azula when he saw blue fire. It was her and she was it. She was deadly, cold and crazy that is why the blue fire came for her. He hated and even feared blue fire and that is why she upset him, why he first came to despise the Southern Water Tribe girl.**

**He hated the water-bender because she held blue fire too. Her blue fire burned out of her soul through her eyes. And all he could think is here is another Azula. Here is another 'special', cold girl.**

**The water-bender was cold and cruel… to him but he expected nothing less from a blue fire. He knew blue fires cared only for those they used. He felt sure the only reason she helped the Avatar and her fool brother is because they were of some use to her. And when later a blind girl joined their group he thought she did the same with her, used her for her own gain. Because blue fires never do anything unless it advances their own designs.**

**Zuko was so sure that the water-bender was just Azula's Water Tribe counterpart. He wondered, was the Avatar really enough of an evil being to love a blue fire or did the blue fire of this girl scare him into submission just as Azula's blue fire scared her 'friends'?**

**It didn't matter, at first because blue fire without training is usually not too dangerous. But that changed after the blue fire attracted a master to teach her when they were at the North Pole. She became even more dangerous and she kept improving each time they fought. Zuko was glad to fight against this blue fire. He used it as training to help him prepare for the battle he knew would come between him and his personal blue fire powered assailant. **

**For a moment when they were locked in the catacombs together Zuko thought maybe that her eyes were false indicators, that maybe she didn't hold the blue fire, the blue destroyer. But that thought didn't last. And as they fought in those crystal-filled underground catacombs he witnessed the blue fire in her eyes leap to destroy. He saw the blue fire force the healer, the water to become her instrument of death. The water-bender used the water to fight the Blue fire his sister shot at her and the Avatar.**

**That is why Zuko helped his sister because he didn't want to align himself with someone who hid their blue fire. If he had to align himself with someone at lease it would be with someone who didn't try to lie about the blue fire within them. Besides, his sister promised him something that he had wanted for two years, his return to honor and home. When something you've wanted for so long, something you believed you could never have is suddenly in your reach it is near impossible to let it go.**

**But he found that the promises of his sister and her blue fire didn't make him happy. His home, his throne, and his 'honor' they were empty of what he thought they held. He thought they held love, honor and freedom. They didn't. He came to realize that this 'honor' he gained was not something someone else could give or take from him. It is something he earned himself.**

**So he ran off after the Avatar and his own backer of blue fire. He would help them, if that offer still stood. He would gain their forgiveness and help right the world. He would do his best to get along with the blue fire that traveled with the Avatar.**

**The water-bender didn't make it easy. Her eyes were consumed with blue fire. Her anger, hatred and sense of betrayal put the fire there. The blue fire caused her to be bitter and cruel towards him. Good thing he was there to train the Avatar not get along with someone who held the blue fire.**

**The longer he was with the Avatar and his friends the more he came to realize that her blue fire was only directed towards him. He was the only one her blue fire wanted to burn. She was kind and helpful to everyone else only he was burned by her.**

**Yet he willingly went on a trip with her alone. He willingly faced the blue fire in her eyes with no one there to stop her from destroying him as she pleased.**

**And it turned out to be the best thing he could have done to soothe the fire she directed at him. Helping her face her demons, her past, her mother's killer freed her from the need to kill him by raining blue fire down on him. And the blue fire was gone.**

**No it was still there but it was kind and beautiful, it could turn deadly but it was a caressing, warming blue fire. Like it heated water in a pan. **

**He watched her closely. The blue fire she held was little like Azula's and he found the blue fire was powerful but it was wielded as the bearer saw fit. That is why the water-bender's blue fire was so different from Azula's. The water-bender didn't want excess power but Azula did.**

**Slowly as he saw blue fire he didn't see Azula's evil grin. He slowly began to associate blue fire with life, kindness, love, joy and sometimes anger but always Katara. Her blue eyes burned with many emotions and most of them were kind. **

**So the day he faced Azula and her blue fire he was proud that the water-bender wanted to align herself and her blue fire with him and not the Avatar or her brother. But the closer they got to the Fire Nation palace the more he felt he had to protect this blue fire from the harsher and cruel blue fire they were heading to meet.**

**So he challenged his sister to an Agni Kai, a fire-bending duel, his orangey-yellow fire against her blue fire. That way his friend of the blue fire would be safe, she wouldn't get hurt.**

**But Azula cheated, she sent her blue lighting, the coldest and cruelest fire, at the water-bender. His promise to himself that she would not be harmed in this fight was about to be broken. So he leapt in the way of the lightening for her, for his blue fire. **

**He knew his insides were not calm enough to properly redirect the lightening charging in his veins he could feel the lighting becoming locked within him. It was drawing close to his heart. Just in time he managed to force it out through his chest, but it did singe his heart, badly. Instinctively he knew, 'I'm not going to live long.' The pain was so bad he had become numb to it before the lightening had left his chest. So he was very calm.**

**He hoped that the water-bender's blue fire was strong enough to stand against Azula's blue fire as he laid there dieing. And he saw blue fire shoot above him but heard no scream so the Water Tribe girl was still alright.**

**Then not too long later he saw blue fire, a very different blue fire and heard screaming. His sister was screaming in rage at being captured, chained to a grate beneath her. So this blue fire above him was Water Tribe eyes.**

**The water-bender got to work immediately and he suddenly felt extreme pain as she healed the numb flesh. It hurt because as it healed the numbing went away. He didn't heal completely but the pain went away. And as long as he moved carefully he felt no pain.**

**He thanked her and she corrected him. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."**

**At that moment he found that blue fire equals love.**

**Blue fire it is strong and powerful, it was beautiful, graceful and cold and an intense inferno.**

**Blue fire is Katara. And Katara is kind and generous like the blue fire in her eyes.**

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**Umm… I think the story says it all. I'm not sure how I came up with this. Hehheh! It's only romantic if you look at it that way… um… Yeah.**

**Let me know what you think. Thank you.**


End file.
